


laughing till our ribs get tough

by cyanshark



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I just like that tag, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, buddies bros homies amigos, homies being homies, no beta we die like men, they're best friends your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanshark/pseuds/cyanshark
Summary: you know that one clip where sapnap's like "do that last bad again"?this is basically just fluffy platonic karlnap.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs & Sapnap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	laughing till our ribs get tough

**Author's Note:**

> the amount of platonic soulmates on the smp make me extremely jealous so here i am writing about them. this isn't a ship fic, me shipping real people ended with my dnp/bandom phase.  
> if any of the ccs in this say they are uncomfortable with fics i will take this down immediately.

Karl sank down onto his desk, red face covered by his hand. Sapnap's comments somehow always landed him in his position. His sweater covering his fingers, fingers covering his mouth, and red covering his cheeks. His quiet giggle was completely muffled by the soft fabric. 

While he had started by doing as Sapnap had instructed, repeating the word bad, something about the way Sap had returned it had caused his brain to short circuit. It was the kind of feeling you got at two am when you and your friends sat whispering about everything that came to mind. 

He hadn't known Sapnap for long but it felt like they had been friends since they were young kids. People on Twitter often called them platonic soulmates, two people destined to be friends, and he found himself agreeing with them. When they had met it felt as though the world had just clicked into place. There was no missing piece in the puzzle that he had been destined to fill but rather a dazzling harmony that brought something blissful to his symphony. 

Nights filled with Discord calls, enjoying simply being in each other's presence. Memes sent back and forth accompanied by spams of key smashes and various emojis. Silly Snapchats with filters that left them gasping for air. Long paragraphs about the things that brought them joy in the mess of their lives. Each of these things were the cinder block foundation of their friendship.

Karl looked down at his phone, a text from Sapnap staring back.  
**Sapnap: what if i used my twitch prime on you? 😳 hahahaha jkjkjkjk! unless....**  
He laughed typing out his own message.   
**Karl: what if i already used mine on you bro? 😳**  
**Sapnap: bro 🥺**  
A smile spread wide and true on Karl's face as he typed.   
**Karl: bro 🥰**

The next time they spoke on stream Karl was once more hit with Sapnap saying "bad" and as soon as he realized what was happening he immediately mirrored him. They said it back and forth many times failing at keeping a straight face the entire time. Another inside joke added to the mountain of others, some of which they shared with their friends or the members of their audience.

Yeah, "platonic soulmates" was definitely the perfect term. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm trash at dialogue (probably because i am terrible at speaking) but i felt the need to include some sort of conversation so enjoy a silly text convo that was pulled directly from my humor like last year (i have no concept of time, this could be off).  
> thank you so much for all the love on my last fic, i was actually really nervous to post it as i haven't shared my writing with anyone in quite a long time. also i know these are like ridiculously short, i'm working on something a bit longer but idk when/if that will ever come out so i humbly offer some platonic karlnap.  
> i really need to stop writing such long notes lol.


End file.
